The Huge Fight
by Joeysgurl413
Summary: Monica And Chandler might get a divorce


The Huge Fight   
  
Rated:PG  
  
Disclaimer: The Friends characters do not belong to me.   
  
Joey and Rachel were sitting peacefully in Central Perk when all of a sudden Monica bursts in. "Oh my god he is so stubborn!" "Monica calm down who is so stubborn?" Rachel had never seen her friend like this she felt terrible. "Chandler, he is so stubborn he wont come home from work tomorrow and its our anniversary!!" "Monica are you sure he's doing it on purpose? I mean you shouldn't jump to conclusions!" "This sandwich is so good!!" They all looked at Joey funny. " Hey I have my own problems too you know!!" "Maybe you're right maybe I'll go call him and apologize for acting like a fool. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" She said as she left. "I hope everything works out for Chandler and Monica." Rachel said enthusiastically. "It will Rach don't worry! Sometimes you just have to let nature take its course." Joey said without looking at her. Rachel thought it was so cute when he did that. She secretly loved Joey. Rachel gave herself a little shake she shouldn't keep thinking like that she had Ross and she was happy, she was truly happy. She thought that more reassuringly than the truth. Joey looked at Rachel she was so beautiful with her long brown hair and her beautiful smile. If only she knew how much he loved her. They paid there check and Joey gave Rachel a ride to her apartment. At the door Joey said good-bye to Rachel and turned to leave but before he could, Rachel pecked him on the cheek and said good-bye. Joey thought his cheek must have tingled for an hour after that. Rachel went to Monica's house and walked in to see Monica crying. "Oh my god Monica what happened." " Chandler and I got in a huge fight and we have been fighting for a long time. We just act like we get along in public so that nobody would know we were having problems." " Oh Monica it's okay it's only one fight me and Ross have been in many fights before and we are still together." " Have you been listening to a word I just said? It isn't our first fight we have been fighting for a long time. Rachel we are getting a divorce." Monica sobbed. " Monica I'm so sorry are you okay?" "Yes yes I'm fine." Monica insisted. " I just need to rest awhile I will see you in the morning." "Okay sweetie see you in the morning. Hang in there ok?" "Ok. Lock the door on your way out." "Okay" Rachel left she felt so terrible for Monica but she was a little angry at her for not telling her she and Chandler were having problems. As soon as she walked in the door the phone rang. " Hello Rachel speaking." " Hey Rach its Phoebe." "Heeey how's your vacation with Matt doing?" "Great!!" " How is everything up there?" " Not so good Monica and Chandler are getting a divorce!" " Oh my god that is so sad!" " Yea I no Monica is a wreck!" " I Can't believe it I mean they seemed so happy how could this happen?" " I don't know I mean I'm kinda angry that Monica wouldn't tell us that they were having problems." " Rachel you can't blame her. I mean would you tell her right away if you and Ross were having problems now would you?" "I guess you're rite." "Of course I am. Well Matt and I want to go skiing before the trip is over so I have to go okay?" "Okay bye Phoebe." She hung up and sat down on the couch. All she could think about was Joey. She really really liked him. "I wish he felt the same way about me to!" She told herself out loud. Then she heard two loud knocks on the door. It was Joey. " Hey Joey did you here about Monica and Chandler?" "Yeah it's a bummer. Chandler told Ross and I when we were at Ross's apartment." " Oh I see." "yea" Joey leaned forward and kissed Rachel. He couldn't help it. At that second Ross walked in. He couldn't believe it. Joey was his best friend how could he do this to him? Ross closed the door shut gently and ran home. Rachel pushed Joey away gently. " I'm so sorry Joey but I can't do this to Ross." " I thought you liked me?" He looked deeply hurt. " Don't get me wrong Joey I do. I really do, but I can't do that to Ross. I'm so sorry." " It's okay let's just forget it ever happened, ok? That way nobody gets hurt." "Ok." The next day Rachel ran into Ross and they had a Big fight. "I Can't believe you would do that to me with Joey." "What do you mean with Joey. You make it sound like it's impossible for anyone to love him." "Oh you don't love him you are just using him because you got bored with me." "That is such a lie." " Look Rachel I don't feel like talking to you right now so just get out of here." "What are you trying to say? You want to break up with me?" "Yes I do okay, I do. Go love Joey okay just get out of here." "You and me are over again Ross?" " Rachel we are over for good." Ross ran out of Central Perk. Slamming the door on the way out. Rachel felt terrible. She never meant to hurt Ross, but she really liked Joey. Her Head was spinning. She had to get away. She had to talk to somebody she could trust. Monica. Rachel paid her check and headed to Chandler and Monica's apartment. When she got there Monica was talking to somebody on the phone. " No, I don't care it's not going to happen." and then she hung up. "Oh hi Rachel what's wrong?" "Oh nothing it's just that Ross and I are over." "Oh my god Rachel what happened?" Rachel explain about what happened the night before with Joey, and her and Ross's big fight. "And then he broke up with me." "Oh Rachel I'm so sorry for you! At least you still have Joeythough." "Yeah maybe you're right." "Of course I am!" " So what's happening with you and Chandler." "Oh nothing we aren't getting a divorce though. We decided to go to couple's counseling and try and work it out." "Oh Monica that's wonderful I'm so happy for you." All of a sudden Chandler walked. "Oh hi Rachel." "Hi. Well I will leave you two alone. Bye!" "Bye" "bye" Rachel left the apartment feeling very happy.  
  
The end 


End file.
